fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfiction World
Summary Fanfiction World is a MMORPG that allows its players to visit towns and perform quest inspired by popular forms of media. It also allows players to sync with their accounts on Fanfiction.net , FFW’s predecessor, to create additional dimensions based on the author’s stories. History As technology continued to advance various things occurred across the world; one of which is the fanfiction site wars. Though Fanfiction.net still remained the largest site for fanfiction several other sites began to rise in popularity by offering its writers merchandise based on the stories that they wrote. When it was almost certain FF would lose its spot as the number 1 site for stories three siblings came up with an idea, that instead of giving authors petty objects give them a whole world that they could call their own. Under the watch of FF and using their own resources the three developed an entire virtual world. After acquiring funds, sponsors, and permission, the world soon developed into a whole entire universe (multiverse if all the author dimensions are counted). The three siblings disappeared sometime after the game’s development but they left behind the gift of FFW, now called Project Genesis at the time. After the final touches were and the beta testing was finished FFW was then released to the public as an offer to thousands of authors across the world. Soon, the game began to flourish and as time passed FFW became one of the top MMO’s in the world. Game Technology FFW comes in a large package with a game disc that is compatible with almost any computer. After the game is installed it can then be updated and maintained completely online. The game also comes with a standard default visor that allows player to enter the world. The visors use the “Full Dive” system which allows people to enter the virtual world and interact within it as if it was our own. All five senses and more are tied into the “Full Dive” experience making FFW popular for its full virtual experience. Servers Servers around the world help to run the game under the control of the Administration. There are seven different servers that can be accessed based on a player’s region: North American, South American, European, Asian, African, Oceania, and United. The former six are linked with all the countries within that region of the world while the latter, the United Server, links up all the countries in world to allow all kinds of players to meet. Areas FFW contains many different types of areas for players to visit; however, all areas can be divided into four categories: Community, Fiction, Free roam, and Dungeon. *Community areas range from small villages to large cities and mostly unique with small areas based from different media sources. Except for certain exceptions Community areas contain no monsters. *Fiction areas are locations entirely based from different media sources. These places are completely based off a specific television show, anime, book, etc…and are large attractions for players to visit. If the area permits it monsters can spawn in these locations (these monsters are also based from the same source as the area). *Free roam areas make up the bulk of FFW. These areas are large opened spaces that players travel across to reach new locations. Forests, deserts, tundra, and other sceneries make up these areas and wild monsters are abundant in these locations. *Dungeons are areas containing a high concentration of monsters and usually contain many rare items and treasure. Dungeons are usually only entered when players have quests but players can also venture into them to battle and increase their skills. Dungeons lay scattered across the FFW universe and are sometimes well hidden until it is accidently discovered. Trivia *FFW shares almost a similar layout to a game known as Fusion Fall, as both allow players to visit areas based on different television shows. FFW however, allows a broader range since more series are included within it. *FFW covers an entire world, though there are several more areas that can only be reached by players that can travel through space. *When an author creates a story in FF it appears as a dimension in FFW. The author is treated as the God/Ruler of the dimension as they can alter and manipulate it however they wish (similar to editing a story). The author can also allow others to visit the dimensions that they created. *Murakumo Industries, a company allied with FF and makers of FFW, paid series creators permission to include their works within FFW and agreed to spread advertisement as long as they also were compensated. M.I. is a billion dollar company not just because of FFW, but because it as has stocks and involvements in all forms of entertainment. *FFW is a skill based game, not a level based one. Players get stronger by acquiring and using skills until they have them mastered. A player is only revered as “high-level” when he/she has mastered a set number of skills. Category:Universes Category:Games Category:MMO